


i want all of you, all the strings attached

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: you're bucky's best friend, but he wants you to be more. after a drunken night, your relationship changes forever.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 40





	i want all of you, all the strings attached

There were few things Bucky hated more than being subjected to Tony's parties, but being stuck watching you dancing with other guys was definitely among them. Leaning against the bar, nursing his drink was the only thing making this night tolerable.

Suddenly, Steve appeared beside him saying, "You know you can't get drunk."

Over the rim of his glass Bucky replied, "I am well aware."

Steve followed Bucky's line of sight and ended on you and Todd, twirling around the floor. His annoyance suddenly making much more sense. Bucky wasn't even sure what Todd did in the tower, much less why you'd want to dance with him.

"You know you could fix this problem right?"

Bucky glared at Steve. "What, by telling her?"

"Exactly."

"And why would I go and do a thing like that?"

Steve sighed, "Oh I don't know. Standing in the corner feeling miserable seems like a much better plan."

Bucky said nothing, only taking another drink.

Steve clapped him on the shoulder. "I know it freaks you out, Buck, but it just might turn out for the best."

"Or it might blow up in my face."

Beginning to back away Steve said, "You never know until you try."

Ha. Bucky was resolutely not going to try. The last thing he needed was to lose you as a friend. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice you coming towards him until you were already at his side.

"Having fun Bucky?"

He grinned. "Yeah doll, a real ball."

"Funny, it doesn't look like it."

He raised his glass. "I'm taking a hydration break."

"You can't even get drunk."

"Nobody else knows that. See, I gotta keep up appearances."

"How about you keep up appearances while you dance with me?"

"I'm okay. Really."

You took the drink out of his hand and placed it on the table. "C'mon, you'll have a good time. Promise." You took his hand and pulled him along with you. Bucky lost himself in twirling you around for the rest of the night. He had never been much for dancing, but he would have done anything to make you happy.

As the night ended, and people began to file out, Bucky wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "I'll walk you back to your room."

Leaning into the touch you replied, "You don't have to do that."

"Hey, it's the least I can do after you turned my night around."

You walked in silence until you reached your door. "Thanks for the escort Bucky."

He smiled. "Anytime doll."

He was unprepared for your lips to meet his. So much so, that he almost forgot to kiss you back. When you pulled away, Bucky felt lightheaded. All the times he had imagined it, it had never been as good as the real thing. He was still slack jawed when you started talking.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that."

"It's okay-"

"No, really. You don't have to be nice about it. I'm really sorry Bucky. Goodnight." You were shut inside your room before Bucky could even reply. Dumbfounded, Bucky started towards his own room.

Bucky hadn't talked to you since the kissing incident. Only catching small glimpses of you as you rounded corners, though not for lack of trying. Unsure of what to do anymore, he went to Steve. He had known about Bucky's crush for a long time, and he would surely know what to do.

"She did what?"

"She kissed me."

"And you kissed her back?"

Bucky scoffed. "Obviously."

"But you haven't seen her since?" Steve questioned. "I mean, I saw her this morning at breakfast." 

"Well she's not avoiding you."

"She could just be busy."

"Seriously? She's run out of every room I've walked into for days."

Steve leaned back in his chair. "Well hey. You know there's a mission tomorrow. You guys'll be the only ones here. Hopefully it gives you a chance to work it out. Worst comes to worst, it'll be easy to hide from each other."

Running a hand through his hair he said, "That's real comforting Steve. Thanks."

"I'm sensing some sarcasm, but I'm choosing to ignore it."

Bucky grumbled. "That's wise of you."

They had left for the mission early, but Bucky didn't see you until the afternoon. He caught you trying to run out of the kitchen as he walked in. 

"Y/N wait!"

With a sigh, you turned to face him. "Bucky we really don't have to do this."

"We haven't talked in days."

"I know. I was trying- well it doesn't really matter what I was trying to do. I'm sorry I went about it that way."

Bucky nodded. "What were you trying to do?"

"Bucky…"

"C'mon doll. It's just us here."

You shake your head and stare intently at the ground. "I was just trying to save you the trouble."

"What? What trouble?"

You met his eyes for the first time. "Really? We can't just pretend like I didn't kiss you. I didn't want you to have to act like you weren't weirded out by it."

"I wasn't weirded out by it." You scoffed but Bucky continued. "You were drunk. I wasn't gonna hold something you regretted against you."

"Yeah?" 

"Course. What kinda guy do you think I am?" That got a laugh out of you, which was all Bucky had wanted. He had sorely missed hearing your laugh. "I don't suppose we could go back to normal now?"

"Yeah, we can go back to normal."

As much as it pained him to dismiss that kiss, he knew he was doing you a favor. That kiss was the stuff of his best dreams, but he knew you wouldn't have done it had you been sober. Why would you? You were everything soft and kind. You should be with somebody who deserved that sweetness. Not someone like him, who wouldn't have the first clue what to do with a heart like yours.

To celebrate the fact that all the avengers had come back in one piece, Tony decided there needed to be a party. Blessedly, Todd wasn't at this one. Bucky didn't think he could have handled watching you two dance again. He had planned to spend his evening holding up the wall again, but you quickly changed that. He saw you walking over from across the room. When you reached him, you let your head fall against his shoulder. "You wanna come hang out with me? This party's boring."

"Sure doll," Bucky chuckled. "You know how I feel about these things."

Grabbing his hand, you pulled him down the hallway towards his room. The pair of you settled next to each other on his couch. Bucky wasn't sure what it said about him that just being with you was more fun than that party, but he wasn't too concerned with figuring it out. You curled yourself against his side before saying, "We're boring people aren't we Buck?"

"Nah doll. I'd just call us lazy."

You laughed and Bucky felt pretty proud of himself. You sat in comfortable silence until you said, "I didn't regret it."

"Hm?"

"That kiss. I didn't regret it. I just- you know. I felt stupid about it. I thought you probably regretted it."

Bucky tried not to let the shock show on his face. "Why would I regret kissing you?"

You shrugged. "We're friends."

"Doll you're gorgeous. I'd never regret that."

"Really?"

Bucky nodded. He wasn't at all sure where this conversation was going. This seemed like a perfect time to tell you how he felt about you. Before he got a chance, you spoke again. You turned to face him. "If we were to...you know...I wouldn't regret it."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

Before Bucky could reply, your lips were on his. Bucky was going a bit crazy at the feeling. Before he could really enjoy it, you pulled away. Mumbling against his lips you asked, "Is this okay?"

Bucky nodded. "Are you sure doll?"

"Yes." With that, you wasted no time getting back to kissing Bucky. Soon you were in his lap with your core firmly pressed against him. The way you were rolling your hips was driving him absolutely crazy. Breaking away for air, you said, "Bucky, can we go to your room?"

In lieu of a response, Bucky slid his hands around your thighs and stood. He carried you towards his room, placing you on the bed when he got there. The both of you started shedding pieces of clothing. When he finally got your skin against his own, he was almost done for then and there. His hand traveled down until he could trace a finger along your slit and to feel how wet you were. Realizing he had to taste you, he slid down your body until he reached your center. As his tongue began to make small circles against your clit, a metal finger slid into you. Bucky heard the broken moans you were letting out, and knew he was on the right track. Rocking his finger back and forth into your heat, he started to suck on your clit. Eventually, he felt you come apart against his face. Once the aftershocks had stopped rolling through you, he crawled back up your body. 

Kissing you he said, "Hey baby."

You smiled. "Hi. That was...wow. I think I should return the favor."

"Maybe later." He rocked his hips against you in the hopes that you would get the hint. 

You must have understood what he meant, because your hand was suddenly wrapped around his length. You lined him up with your entrance, but before he slid in, he asked, "You're sure doll?"

You pressed your lips against his for a lingering kiss before saying, "Yes. Please Bucky."

That was all the confirmation he needed to push forward into you. Surrounded by your wet heat, Bucky barely remembered what he was doing. Rocking into you in earnest, it didn't take long until he felt you spasm around him and saw you begin to shake. Knowing that you had cum, Bucky let his own orgasm overtake him. That night, he slept peacefully curled around you. 

When Bucky woke in the morning, you were already gone. He spent several long moments trying to convince himself last night had actually happened. Finally managing to roll out of bed, he headed towards the kitchen to find breakfast. He found you and Natasha sitting next to each other at the table. 

Looking up, Natasha saw Bucky and quickly ate the last of her cereal. "I'm gonna go. Yeah that's...definitely what I'm gonna do."

Even after Natasha's strange exit, you guys still didn't address the events of last night. After quiet greetings, you both ate in silence. Bucky didn't see you for the rest of the day. He was beginning to worry you were avoiding him again when he heard knocking on his door later that night. Pulling the door open, he found you on the other side.

"Y/N? What's up?"

You shifted nervously on your feet before saying, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Come in." Bucky pulled the door open wider and let you walk past him. He watched you pace across his living room for far too long before he asked, "Are you alright?"

Finally, you stopped and faced him. "I can't pretend anymore Bucky. I love this- what we have- you've been such a good friend to me. But I want so much more with you. Last night was amazing and it just made it even clearer to me that I had to tell you."

"Tell me what doll?"

"I'm in love with you."

Bucky had always thought it would be him who finally confessed his feelings. And he had always believed it would blow up in his face. Never had he considered that you might feel the same way he did. 

Realizing he wasn't saying anything, you filled his silence. "I know I was weird this morning. I'm sorry. I had just told Natasha about last night and she told me I should just tell you how I felt, but I chickened out. I just- I don't wanna ruin our friendship. If you want to forget any of this ever happened, we can, I promise."

Bridging the distance, he placed his hands on your shoulders. "Doll calm down."

You nodded. "Okay, yeah. I'm calm."

"You sure?"

You nodded and Bucky finally said the words he had always wanted to say. "I love you too."

Bucky watched the shock pass over your face, and he couldn't believe it. How could you ever think he didn't love you? The shock was quickly replaced by a smile as you threw your arms around his neck. Bucky buried his face in your neck and knew he'd never let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
